Darkness
by HorrorMovieFangirl
Summary: Ten year old Charles Lee Ray never had it good at home. He was beat, yelled at, and unappreciated by his parents. When one of his family members die and his parents take him too far, he snaps. And this is how the notorious killer came to be. SONG USED IN THE ONESHOT IS: DARKNESS BY DISTURBED


**Hello everyone and welcome to my second Child's Play Songfic! It was requested for me to write (u know who u r X3) and it is based off of the song Darkness by Disturbed. I have only heard the song once and it's pretty good if u ask me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and don't forget to review!**

It was 9:00 o'clock pm. The ten year old boy known only as Charles Lee Ray, stepped through the front door of his and his parents trashy house. He was soaked from head to toe, due to him having to walk in the rain to get home. He threw his book bag down by the door and hoped his parents were asleep. But no. They were in the kitchen waiting for his return. He paid his attention to the hardwood floor.

 _Don't turn away_

 _I pray you've heard the words I've spoken_

"Charles!" His father's loud voice booming throughout the house. "Where in the name of hell have you been?!- LOOK AT ME WHEN IM TALKING TO YOU BOY!" He exclaimed, glaring down at his son with a disgusted snarl.

The young boy jumped at his father's yelling and hesitated before slowly lifting his head up to look his father in the eye.

"That's better. Now tell me where you were!" His father demanded.

"I-I was at Eddie Caputo's house sir." Charles replied, looking up at his dad through his soaking wet hair that was covering his eyes.

 _Dare to believe_

 _Over one last time_

"What?!" His mother shrieked. "You know that you are not allowed to go anywhere without our permission! Especially to that Caputo kid's house!" She exclaimed. "And look at your clothes, they're all wet and filthy. God. Go to your room and change immediately!"

"Y-Yes mama." Charles said, nodding his head and turning to walk to his room but not without getting a hard slap. He yelped, holding the side of his face which stung horribly due to his father's hit.

"That's for disobeying us!" He snarled as Charles scrambled down the hall into his room. It was the only place he really could think. He hated his home, he hated the way he was treated, he just couldn't take it. Charles changed out of his wet clothes and put on his pajamas before he heard a loud coughing from the room next door.

It was Thomas. Charles' little brother. Charles quietly stepped out of his room and into Thomas'. "Hey little bro." Charles said softly as he entered the room and walked over to his brother's bed. There he was, Thomas laying there, wearing a breathing tube around his nose.

"Hi Chucky." Thomas said hoarsely, using the nickname for his older brother. The young boy coughed again, and breathed slowly into his breathing tube. He never left the bed, not after something happened to his heart which caused him to have a defect. That was about 4 months ago and he hasn't gotten better.

 _And then I'll let the darkness_

 _Cover me_

Charles sat on the edge of his younger brother's bed. They both heard a crash in the kitchen along with both of their parents screaming at one another. Charles sighed and gently grabbed Thomas' hand. The six year old boy looked up at Charles as his eyes welled up with tears. He hated it when their parents fought and when they hit Charles, he just couldn't stand seeing their family fall apart like it did. Charles kissed his brother's hand lightly, trying to calm him down.

"H-Hey Chucky...am I g-gonna die?" Thomas asked him. His voice was so quiet, so hoarse. Charles couldn't bring himself to tell his brother the truth. So he didn't. "No Tommy...you're going to be just fine."

The truth was, his brother was dying from a heart defect and Charles hadn't brought himself to tell him that. He lied and said everything would be just fine, but it wasn't. Nothing was ever fine in the Ray house.

 _Deny everything_

 _Slowly walk away_

Thomas cracked a small smile before erupting into a fit of coughs. Charles immediately before to softly pat his brother's back. These coughing fits only lasted for a couple minutes, ending with Thomas passing out. It was a normal thing for the six year old to experience now that he had the defect. He thought everything was going to be just fine and that he was going to get over the sickness. That was not the case.

These frequent coughing fits were just a sign that he was getting worse.

 _To breathe again_

 _On my own_

Thomas eventually passed out and Charles sighed. "Night Tommy...I'll come visit you in the morning." Charles said, leaning down and planting a kiss on his brother's forehead before giggling his dirty blonde hair. He then stood back up straight and walked out of the room, back into his own.

He was alone. Again. So he decided to pray. Pray for things to get better around his house. Pray for his little brother not to die, pray for his parents to stop fighting, and pray for him to stop getting beat.

Charles leaned over the side of his broken bed and cupped his head together. He bowed his and and closed his eyes as he began to pray, " _Carry me away. I need your streangth to get through this..."_

He prayed for peace to consume his house, he prayed for everything to get better. He hated living like this and he knew that if god loved him, he would change his life around for the better. But no.

That wasn't the case

Come morning, nothing had gotten better. Charles yawned as he sat up in bed. He stretched before hearing a booming voice, "CHARLES. GET YOUR ASS IN HERE! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" His father.

"Coming sir!" Charles exclaimed, jumping out of bed and changing into his school clothes. He walked out of his room and into Thomas'. "Morning little bro!" Charles exclaimed as he enetered, but stopped dead in his tracks.

 _Dare to believe_

 _For one last time_

Thomas laid there in his bed, lifeless. Not moving, not breathing. Charles rushed to his brother's side, grabbing ahold of his hand. He tried to check for a pulse but felt just as he expected. Nothing. "No, no, no...Please Tommy, wake up...you can't die on me now, please. Wake up...I need you..." Charles said, chocking on the tears that were now streaming down his cheeks.

 _And then I'll let the_

 _Darkness cover me_

"Mama! Sir!" Charles exclaimed, jumping up to his feet. He ran out of his little brother's room and into the kitchen.

His mother and father both glared daggers at him once he ran into the kitchen. "What do you want Charles?! And no running in the house!" His mom exclaimed.

"I-Its Thomas...He's dead!" Charles yelled out, still choking on tears as he looked at his parents. "I-I went in there to check on him and all I saw was his dead body...He just s-stopped breathing!" He exclaimed as both of his parents rolled their eyes.

"That kid was a drag..." His mom said. "Was expensive too, do you know how much we had to pay for that damn breathing tube?!" She growled as her husband nodded.

"Was also worthless to, little shit couldn't do anything right. He was just like you Charles" He said, taking a drag of the cigarette that was in his hand.

 _Deny everything_

 _Slowly walk away_

Charles started to feel something other than sadness and loneliness. Anger. He felt his blood boil and he clenched his fist, while gritting his teeth. "What did you just say about my brother?!" He spat without a stutter. It came out more like a growl due to all the anger he was feeling.

"I said he was WORTHLESS, just like YOU!!" The man snarled as he got into his son's face. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew the smoke into his face. Charles began to couch because of the smoke until he felt stinging in his arm. His dad was pressing his cigarette into his skin.

Charles tried not to yell out in pain as his father pulled the cigarette away, leaving a circular burn on his arm. Something inside of Charles just snapped as he swung his fist into his dad's face. "You bitch!" His father yelled, taking a swing at his son, but Charles was too fast. He ducked and ran to the counter, pulling out a large kitchen knife.

 _To breathe again_

 _On my own_

 _On my own_

Charles furrowed his eye brows and charged towards his parents with his eyes squeezed shut. There was a yell and then the sound of a body hitting the floor. Charles slowly opened his eyes. There his dad lay, dead. And Charles was proud of it. He noticed his mom, grabbing the phone off the wall and dialing 911. "Oh no you don't bitch!" Charles yelled, charging at his mother, slitting her throat and cutting her head clean off.

 _On my own_

 _On my own_

Charles didnt know what just happened inside of him, but he knew one thing. It felt good. It felt good to know that he had finally gotten rid of his horrid parents. It felt good that he was finally free from their torture, and it felt good that he had killed. And he need more, he needed to see someone else drop dead. And he had some people in mind for him to get revenge on. Charles chuckled darkly, looking at the bloody kitchen knife in the light before running out the door. Off to start his killing career.

 _On my own..._

 **Well there you have it! My second Child's Play songfic. I know that the death of Thomas was real tear jerking. It was hard for me to write it because I had grown attached to him and I hate the thought of children dying. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this songfic and I look forward to writing more. Remember if u have any requests for a songfic, just tell me. Don't forget to review and until next time, The Somgficster is out!!!**


End file.
